Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad
by EchoNymph
Summary: Songfic based on Meatloaf's "Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad". Vincent's heart was never fully in it...how will he tell her? Will Yuffie come to terms? Check out the song.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Vincent or Yuffie or in fact any of the Final Fantasy characters…except the ones in my head…and no…I don't own Meatloaf's song either…sigh_

A moment of weakness, that's what it had been. He hadn't been with someone in so long. She told him she loved him; he wanted to escape. He thought maybe…if he gave Yuffie a chance…he might forget, he might be happy. For once it was him who was being loved. It was a welcome change, but now, in the coldness of hindsight he felt…empty. She hadn't made him forget…he wasn't happy. She was there, sitting in front of him on the bed, hazel eyes brimmed with tears as he tried to explain the tangled mess of thoughts that was circling in his wretched mind. She reminded him of what had been so callously snatched from him so many years ago. He knew exactly how she felt. It was an anguish that plagued him everyday.

Truth be told he liked the Ninja. She had a way of making the world seem like less of an effort, saving the world less of a nuisance, though she had one unforgivable flaw…she wasn't Lucrecia. She was pleading with him now, crying desperately; he felt helpless.

_**Baby we can talk all night,**_

_**But that ain't getting us nowhere.**_

_**I've told you everything I possibly can.**_

_**There's nothing left inside of here.**_

Anger swept across Yuffie's youthful features.

"Out…if you won't explain to me why, after what just happened, you never want to see me again…GET OUT!" Yuffie hissed tearfully.

"Yuffie…I…I'm sorry." Were the only words the enigmatic Valentine could utter.

_**And maybe you can cry all night,**_

_**But that'll never change the way that I feel.**_

_**The snow is really piling up outside,**_

_**I wish you wouldn't make me leave here**_

"Yuffie, I…I like you, I truly do and I find myself attracted to you in ways I thought I was never capable of feeling again, it's just…" He stopped short of saying the words he knew would crush her.

"Save it, I love you Vinnie, I hope you know that." She said as she turned her head away from him.

That was it, she'd said it…the words he'd longed to hear another say…

_**I poured it on and I poured it out.**_

_**I tried to show you just how much I care.**_

_**I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout,**_

_**But you've been cold to me so long I'm crying icicles instead of tears.**_

"Just tell me why Vincent…tell me why you're walking out on me…" Yuffie asked forlornly as she left her seat beside him on the bed and moved to the heavily frosted window.

Vincent shook his head and looked at his feet. Selfish. No matter how many times he looked at the situation that was always how he saw himself. That was why he was leaving. He was discarding her like a used toy, wasn't he? What could possibly be more selfish than that, and for what? What feasible excuse did he have? She gave him a night of the closest thing to enjoyment he had felt in a long time in exchange for a broken heart. That's why he had built her up just to tear her down again. Or was it? Deep down he didn't believe he could be that callous, he couldn't believe it. Maybe he thought he could…dare he say it; make her happy? Make him happy?

All he could hope was that one day she might understand…

_**And all I can do, is keep on telling you,**_

_**I want you, I want you, I need you, I need you,**_

_**But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you,**_

_**Now don't be sad, cause two out of three ain't bad.**_

How wrong had he been? He wasn't fit to love or be loved by anyone.

"Yuffie, you see something in me that just simply isn't there…you deserve someone that can give you everything you give them." He consoled.

Yuffie just stared straight out of the window at the dancing snowflakes, making a mockery of her sorrow. His words washed over her and she met them with a cold indifference. Those words were his get out clause.

"I don't want someone else." She said softly.

_**You'll never find your goal on a sandy beach.**_

_**You'll never drill for oil on a city street.**_

_**I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks,**_

_**But there ain't no coup de Ville hiding at the bottom of a crack-a-jack box.**_

"Yuffie I wish I could be the person you need. You have no idea how much I wish I could be…but I can't. I don't have it in me Yuffie, I just don't." He said emotionally.

Vincent stood up and looked towards her rigid form, staring through the glass. She needed more than he could provide and he well, he just didn't love her.

_**I can't lie; I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not.**_

_**No matter how I try, I'll never be able.**_

_**To give you something, something that I just haven't got.**_

"Don't you see Vincent? All I'll ever need is you. You as you are now…nothing more!" She said tearfully, still watching the snowflakes.

That was it. He had to tell her.

"But Yuffie I…I don't love you. You're the closest I've come to it since…Lucrecia but you're not her…and you never will be." He said slowly.

_**Well there's only one girl that I will ever love,**_

_**And that was so many years ago.**_

_**And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart,**_

_**She never loved me back.**_

Yuffie cried…cried until her heart ached, until she was gasping for breath and until she had no more tears left. After all this time…everything they had been through together and she was still only second best to that…that woman.

Vincent watched her, watched her knowing that her pain was all his doing. He didn't dare move to comfort her. Looking at her he wondered…wondered if Lucrecia had felt the stabbing guilt he felt now; if she had felt for him.

_**Well I remember how she left me on a stormy night,**_

_**How she kissed me and got out of our bed.**_

_**And thought I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door,**_

_**She packed her bags and turned right away.**_

He'd made a horrible mistake, an unforgivable mistake. Instead of avoiding Yuffie's attentions he'd acted foolishly. He'd robbed her innocence, her trust…and injured it beyond repair; he'd done to her what Lucrecia had done to him. Yet worst of all he understood now why Lucrecia had done what she'd done. Now it finally hit him, and it shattered the one thought that had seemed to make everything worth it, maybe, maybe she might have one day loved him. Now the truth hit home she had never and would never have loved him.

_**And she kept on telling me, she kept on telling me; she kept on telling me,**_

_**I want you, I want you, I need you, I need you,**_

_**But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you.**_

_**Now don't be sad, cause two out of three ain't bad.**_

A few hours ago and Yuffie couldn't have been happier. She had managed, or so she thought, to thaw Vincent Valentine's icy demeanour towards her and woo the stoic ex-turk. Now fate had cruelly severed the threads that it had so carefully put in place. She had been given a taste of Vincent's affection, of what it was like to be loved by him, only to be told that it was a limited edition offer.

He didn't love her, at least not the way she wanted him to…not the way he loved that _woman._

Still hadn't he said she had been the only one to come close, maybe…maybe she'd just have to accept that…but how could she? How could she settle for less than _all_ of him?

She continued to watch the snowflakes; she couldn't bear to look at him.

"I'm so sorry." Vincent whispered.

He took one last lingering look at the anguished ninja and felt the suffocating hand of guilt seize his frail heart.

"Goodbye Yuffie."

_**Baby we can talk all night,**_

_**But that ain't getting us nowhere…**_

Yuffie heard the door close, and with it a part of her soul closed itself to the world. There would never be another Vinnie. In the years to follow some would come close, but none would ever fill the gaping hole that one man had left in her heart. Someday she would understand…

"Two out of three ain't bad." She comforted herself as the tears rolled down her face.

_Well I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first songfic and I just kinda let the words flow when I listened to the song. I think it describes Vinne's situation very well. Not that I'm a fan of LucreciaXVincent pairings, quite the opposite but still…awww it makes me feel sorry for Yuffie now…_

_Hit that purple button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think!!_


End file.
